


Damn Straight

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers have a fight and the reader comforts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Straight

We walked in the bunker and Sam stormed down the stairs in front of me. I glanced back at Dean who stared at Sam’s back with a look that could kill. 

“Dean,” I tried to reason with him.

He held a hand up to stop me from talking and followed Sam down the hall. Oh God, that was not good. I had to run to keep up with him.

“Sam, we are not done talking about this!” Dean bellowed.

“You might not be, but I am,” Sam kept walking towards his room.

“What you did back there was stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Sam stopped and spun around, stalking back towards Dean.

“You think I don’t know that? But what was I supposed to do?”

“You should have let me handle it!”

“Yeah, cause that always works out great Dean, you taking things on by yourself!”

They were getting in each other’s faces and I could tell it was about to get ugly so I stepped in between them and held my hands up, “Stop guys! Just stop it!”

Dean stared at Sam over my head, (because let’s be honest, they were both way taller than me), and then stormed off the opposite way down the hall.

Sam went in his room and sat down at his desk. I stood in the doorway for a minute and then walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. He turned the chair around and put his arms around my waist and heaved a heavy sigh. I ran my hands through his hair and said, “Sam, you know what you did back there was foolish.”

“Yeah,” his voice was muffled against my belly.

“You scared the hell out of me, I thought I was about to lose you,” I tried to keep the tears out of my voice but it didn’t work. 

Sam looked up at me, said, “Hey, it’s all right, I’m okay,” and pulled me into his lap.

“And you know Dean was right. The only reason he got mad at you is because he was so scared.”

He sat there silently, not acknowledging my words. I looked up at his face and he gave me a half-smile that said he knew I was telling the truth. 

“Please—please don’t do that again. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“I would promise, but you know when things get crazy, sometimes promises get forgotten,” he gave me those puppy dog eyes that I just can’t resist.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be right back,” I gave him a kiss and got up off his lap. I walked down the hall and found Dean at the big table, drinking some whiskey.

I sat across from him and poured myself a glass.

“Dean—”

He stood up from the table, “Look (Y/N), I know what you’re going to say all right? I shouldn’t have gotten mad, Sam was just trying to keep me from killing so that this damn Mark of Cain wouldn’t rear its ugly head. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let my little brother get killed or hurt when I can do something about it!”

I sat my glass down on the table, walked over and stood in front of him. ”And I love you for that.”

He looked shocked. He had expected admonishment, nagging, reprimands, not understanding. He started to say something else, then closed his mouth, nodded his head and took another drink. ”Damn straight.”

I wrapped my arms around him and he wasn’t sure what to do at first but then he put his arms around me and relaxed into the hug, breathing a sigh so deep I could feel all the weight of his problems, his guilt, his sadness, and I almost crumpled with them. He kissed the top of my head and sat back down at the table, his eyes wet with emotion.

“Good night Dean.”

“Good night,” he cleared his throat and took another drink.

I walked back into the room but Sam was already in the bed so I crawled under the covers as softly as I could. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tight. ”How is he?”

“A little better, calmer.”

“That’s good. Thanks for going and talking to him.”

“You’re welcome. It’s a good thing I’m here. You guys needed some estrogen to break up all the testosterone flying around in here.”

He chuckled and kissed me, “Yes, it is a good thing you’re here, a very good thing.” 

I smiled, snuggled deeper in his embrace and fell asleep.


End file.
